


狐妖

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy





	1. Chapter 1

子在齐闻《韶》，三月不知肉味。曰：“不图为乐之至于斯也。”

已过了子时。  
窄小的一方室内，烛火忽明忽暗，书生坐在桌前，面前摊了一本《论语》。  
书生随手翻了一页：“子曰，君子处之于天下，无适也，无莫也，义之与比。“”  
书生又翻了一页：“朝闻道，夕死可矣。”  
书生百无聊赖地把书推到一边，趴在桌子上打起了瞌睡。

这书生，哦，姑且算是书生吧。他看上去不及弱冠，但身体强健，肌肉虬结，而且面目英俊，虽然一身书生的装扮，却更像个武人。  
当然了，这书生自己不大承认自己是个读书人，他打小就崇敬侠义之人，喜好舞枪弄棒，当然，也喜欢女人。奈何他老爹先员外是个固执的乡绅，满脑子是些“修身齐家治国平天下”的车轱辘话，净想着让独子念圣贤书，日后登皇榜，做大官，光耀门楣。然而儿子距离他的期望越来越远——给教书先生的束脩越交越多，但先生那边却总是一天一个坏消息——儿子整日逃课，拉上几个狐朋狗友四处浪荡闲游，书没读下，倒是结交甚多，当然，也早早就勾搭了了不少女人。  
气急败坏的乡绅把儿子关进厢房，不许任何人进去，每天只有下人从窗口送饭和便盆。  
乡绅只给儿子留了一本《论语》，让他多读读书，学学圣人的仪态，学学忠孝礼义。  
于是公子就这样在窄小的房子里被关了五天。每天下午，乡绅都会走到窄小的窗子前，做出痛心疾首的样子：“你是服还是不服？”当听不到回答或是被拒绝时，乡绅就更觉得世风日下，人心不古。

书生被困在屋子里几天，百无聊赖，只能翻翻手里的书。  
“哦？不患人之不己知，患其不能也。”书生撇了撇嘴，在心里嘀咕，“这和前面的‘人不知而不愠，不亦君子乎’就是一句话啊，可见这孔老头子和某些人也是无法相互理解的啊。”  
而当看到“吾未见好德如好色者也”时，少年不禁发了笑，“既然孔子感慨人都好色，怎么某些人还照旧泥古不化啊，可笑可笑。”  
书生趁这几天把书从头到尾看了一遍，最后做了个总结——孔子的话是有些道理的，不过孔子能带着弟子四处游历，而自己现在被困在逼仄的屋子里——看来得想个办法出去才行。他倒是很好奇，闻韶后的“不图为乐之至于斯也”是怎样的感触。

当然，看书一遍是新鲜，看两遍是理解，不过看多了就烦了，比如今晚。  
书生趴在桌上，朦朦胧胧将要睡着的时候，听见窗户那里发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。  
书生昏昏沉沉，正准备抬头，突然意识到是不是自家那个老头子深夜偷偷从窗户窥探自己，于是他继续保持趴着的姿势，等窗外的人离开。然而让他没想到的是，这声音不仅没有消失，反而越发清晰，直到扑通一声，有什么落地的声音。书生一惊，转身站起，然而面前的景象却让他大吃一惊。  
一个红衣女子跌坐在地上，抬头，笑吟吟地看着书生。  
“她肯定是摔疼了，”书生心里想着，他看到女子的笑脸，但这笑有点勉强，带了点尴尬，也有微微的气恼，总之是娇憨的模样。  
书生心中一动，向前了一步，准备走到女子身旁，把她扶起来。  
女子赶忙挥了挥手阻止他：“您站着就好，我自己能起来。”说这话的时候，女子扶着墙根，慢慢站了起来。她的脚腕受了点伤，在站直的过程中痛得想龇牙咧嘴，但一种奇怪的力量让她努力保持笑容，用她自以为妩媚的模样面对书生。  
“看来更娇憨了呢。”书生在心里想着。  
不过书生突然起了促狭心思，他决定先依着女子的意思来，且看看她能使出什么花样。  
深夜能从窄小的窗户进来，说明这女子绝非人类，如果不是鬼魂，必然是狐妖了。  
书生幼时听人说过，本地曾有狐妖出没，这些狐妖媚态十足，与人交合，偷取人的精气，而受狐妖迷惑的人往往深陷其中不能自拔，整日魂不守舍。可是快二十年来，再没听人说过有关狐妖的事情。  
“看来我是撞了个大运啊。”书生心说。他看着刚刚站起来的红衣女子一瘸一拐地走到他面前，然后抬起脚尖，伸胳膊环住了他的脖子。  
书生下意识伸出手，按住她的腰。女子的腰细而软，隔着红色的绸布能感觉到肉体的温度。书生嗅到女子身上的香气，又或许不是香气：这不是花香，又说不上到底是属于哪种香气。难道是她身体本来的味道？当然，书生管不了那么多了，他倾身把女子抱了起来，刻意没去碰她受伤的那只脚，然后将她放到窄窄的床上。

烛光映照下，女子的脸小而精致，眉目温柔，嘴唇却娇艳。  
女子和书生对视了片刻，突然有点害羞，低头抿了一下嘴唇，而后仰头直视对方。  
书生也盯着她的脸，目光如炬。  
女子终于开口了，语气像是在背书，而内容完全在书生的意料之内：“小女子仰慕公子已久，今夜冒昧前来，想……想和公子共度一夜，请公子不要嫌弃！”这是套话，她却说得磕磕巴巴，但这勾起了书生的欲望。  
不过书生面沉如水——他的欲望越是强烈，越是面无表情。  
看到书生没什么反应，女子好像有点举棋不定，但她很快就做了决定——她跪坐起身，再次环住书生的脖子，用嘴唇含住他的嘴唇。

女子把柔软的舌头探进书生的嘴唇，闭上眼睛搅弄。  
书生能感觉到女子均匀的呼吸，一下下打在自己的脸颊上，痒痒的，暖暖的。  
平心而论，女子的吻技不差，但也不很好，和人类相比尚且算不得高手，更何况她还是个狐妖。不过书生对此倒是喜闻乐见。  
既然此地二十年都没有狐妖出现，现在突然又有了，那这只要么是外地迁来的，要么就是年岁还很小的——她很可能和自己的年岁差不多。  
一想到这里，书生就又多了几分兴趣。他伸手抚摸女子的肩背，用鼻梁蹭她洁白滑腻的肌肤，女子舒服地发出轻哼，鸦羽一样的眼睫微微颤动，衬着粉色的脸颊，很是惹人爱怜。  
一吻结束，两人气息微乱，女子的眼底氤氲着潋滟水光，她嘟起嘴唇，好像还想继续这个吻——但她突然改了主意。女子两手搂住书生的肩膀，修长的手指抓住书生的前襟，一点点拉开。  
厚实的衣料被缓缓剥开，露出麦色的肉体。女子的手指落在了书生赤裸的锁骨上，然后是肌肉隆起的胸膛。细腻的指尖缓缓向下揉搓，直至碰到深色的一点凸起。那手指轻轻在凸起上摩挲，从指尖到指腹，每一丝手指纹理都轻柔抚过。手指的主人像是遇到了有趣的物事，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那颗小粒，然后长满黑发的脑袋凑过来，张嘴含住。  
敏感的地方被湿润的口腔包住，带来难以言喻的快感，书生“嘶”了一声。他低下头，看到自己衣衫半开，女子倚在他胸前，微微侧着脸，眼睑微阖，红色的唇在柔软地一开一合，而白色的虎牙和粉嫩的舌头在顽皮地挑逗。感觉到书生落下的视线，她将唇微微离开，涎液还挂在她的嘴角。但女子仿佛意识不到自己到底有多撩人，她甚至微微仰头，眯眼，给了书生一个天真的笑。  
书生的心火瞬间被点燃了，他伸出健硕的胳膊，抓住女子的身体，重新将唇印在她唇上。女子发出好听的吟哦，任由书生火热的舌头入侵，两人交缠的口腔发出湿润的水声，欲望越来越盛，屋子里的温度好像升起来了。  
女子打开双腿跨坐在书生身上，边和他接吻，边脱书生的衣襟。短上衣被拉下来了，接着是腰带和裤子，以及薄薄的亵衣，而书生也是手上不停，他边褪下女子的红衣，边揉捏她的身体。  
终于，他们在窄窄的一方床上赤裸相对了。女子看着一丝不挂的男人，好像是有点好奇。她微伏下身子，用白嫩的手握住了男人粗大硬挺的性器。那物粗大火热，颜色暗沉，唯独前端的膨大是鲜艳的粉色。  
“看上去很软很甜的样子。”女子想着，她试着用柔软的指腹在男人的龟头上磨蹭了几下，然后低头含住了那物。  
在被女子含住的瞬间，书生脑内的快感一下子炸开了花：最脆弱的部分被她含住，上下两瓣红唇夹着自己的性器，玉色的牙齿在吞吐的过程中若隐若现，而那舌头，那调皮的舌头正在敏感的前端打着旋。快感越聚越多，书生忍不住用手抓住了女子的头发。  
簪子插得很松，书生的手一碰就掉，一绺黑发落到女子肩上——书生顺着望过去，将女子的身体尽收眼底：她伏着身体，臀部撅起，脊背和臀部是软软的线条，而那一切的尽头，是——书生的手伸向女子的身后，摸进臀缝，触碰到了她的小穴，那里已经湿透了，在书生的抚摸下一开一合，充满柔情地吸吮挽留，淫液浸湿了书生的手。  
书生将手指伸了进去。与此同时，正在吞吐书生性器的女子呼吸一滞，动作也停了下来。但书生没给她休息的机会，书生的指节突然弯曲，胯却突然向前一顶，让女子一声呜咽，而书生的另一只手牢牢按住女子的后脑勺，不给她任何挣脱的机会。  
“全给我含住。”书生突然开口发出了命令。他简直难以相信这是自己的声音，沙哑而低沉，充满了征服欲。  
女子被他的声音震慑住了。她先是楞了一下，然后服从了书生的要求。她重新闭上眼睛，一点点把书生的性器含了进去。原先她觉得可爱的龟头越来越深入，压迫舌头和口腔，直到顶到她的喉咙深处。她的身体是拒绝的，她开始干呕，咽喉收缩，想把那物推出去，但书生的力气仿佛是无穷的，他的意志也是坚定的。他粗大的性器压制了跪着的那人的所有挣扎，而他深入女子体内的手指也增加到了三根，撑满了紧实的甬道。  
书生用力顶胯的同时，手指也越来越用力。他已经发现了敏感点，随着顶胯的动作，猛地刺激那处。女子的穴口随着他的蹂躏一次次收紧，像是在挽留那手指，又像是推拒。随着快感的一点点累积，书生的喘息声越来越粗重，女子的体内也时不时抽搐。  
随着手指的又一次用力深入，女子的甬道大幅度痉挛，她的身体也开始剧烈抽搐——她终于偏过头逃开了男子的性器，但浓稠的精液充满了她的口腔，激得她不断咳嗽：书生射到了她嘴里。  
满脸是精液的女子瘫在床上咳嗽，作乱的手指终于从她身体里撤出来了。快感让她的脑海里一片空白，她蜷起身体，闭上眼睛想休息一下，但一双有力的大手抓住了她的腰，把她抱了起来。  
这时，她才发现书生用异样的眼神看她。她半跪着，顺着书生的视线向下看——她的腿间，赫然是男性的性器，而在尾椎处，一条毛绒绒的白色尾巴垂了下来。  
那是狐狸的尾巴。  
“我果然没猜错，是一只小狐妖，而且还是公的啊。”书生轻笑了起来。  
突然被揭穿身份的狐妖愣愣抬起头，对上了书生盈满笑意的眼睛。  
他的心里突然充满了恐惧。  
狐妖打小就生活在这附近。他从还是只小狐狸时就知道了书生，而当他成年时，第一次交合选择的对象也是书生。为了今晚，他准备了很久。  
书生平时都睡在屋内，周围都有童仆和嬷嬷，所以他刻意挑了这个时候前来；因为担心书生无法接受男子的身体，他化出女体，穿一袭红衣；他没有经验，特意去了勾栏烟花巷，面红耳赤地偷听，学那些女子们的仪态和动作。  
今晚，他看到书生趴在桌子上睡了，这才小心翼翼地翻窗户进来，结果裙摆绊住了他，他摔到地上，崴了脚。但他忍着疼，还装作笑吟吟的模样，用学来的本事勾引书生。  
接下来的事情顺理成章。书生最开始是拘谨的，可当他被撩拨起来后又有点粗暴，当然，狐妖没有经验，他不知道其实书生的技术是很好的，不过书生确实让他得到了快感——他虽然化了女人的身体，但所有的快感都是真实的。他被折腾得很舒服，也高潮了。但这一切的结果是他放松了警惕，收拢了灵力，于是男性的身体和尾巴再也藏不住了。  
虽然刚才已经含过了书生的性器，也被手指折腾到了高潮，但那时他还是有伪装的，而现在，他原本的身体暴露在对方面前，标志着男性的性器软软垂在两腿间。  
狐妖突然开始挣扎。他想跑掉，想从异样的空气中离开，获得哪怕一丝一毫的喘息机会。他伸手去掰钳制住自己腰部的手，但力量根本敌不过那双手的主人。他踢动双腿扭动身体，但才崴了不久的脚腕爆发激烈的疼痛，阻止了他的剧烈动作。他感觉自己不像狐狸，倒像一只凫水的鸭子，花了太多力气，但总是徒劳无功。  
书生也像是铁了心要控制住他一样，先是牢牢掐住他的腰，然后把他仰面按倒在床上。  
在这个过程中，狐妖的嘴碰到了书生的肩膀，求生的欲望让他用尽全力咬了下去。血一下子就流了出来。书生疼得缩了手，狐妖趁着这个机会翻下床，向窗户边跑。  
但他今夜运气不太好。他受伤的那只脚一触地，就钻心地疼。他固执地单腿向前跳，却没留心，地上有一只矮凳，于是他被绊倒了，重重摔到地上。他还没来得及爬起来，书生就已经追了过来。书生从背后钳住他的双臂，把他硬生生拽了起来，拖回床上。  
看到狐妖还想挣扎，书生从床角拉过结实的腰带，将狐妖的手脚捆了结实，接着把他重新按着仰躺下。  
连番的剧烈动作耗尽了狐妖的体力。对危险的恐惧让他下意识蜷缩身体，可是书生一次又一次阻止了他。  
恐惧到极点，他已经不太敢想接下来会发生什么了。  
如果他是雌性，书生可能会因为得到了满足而放他一马，但现在，伪装被戳破了。书生接下来很可能会喊人，整个院子里的人都会来，把他团团围在中间，用猥亵的眼神和言语侮辱自己，然后这附近的道士也会来，道人是一定会杀了他的，而且杀法很残忍。  
狐妖终于放弃了挣扎，但他的身体仍然僵硬。狐妖抬头对上了书生的视线。  
“先公子，我今夜冒昧前来，并非是要加害您，刚才是我无意冒犯，请您放我一条生路。”狐妖的眼神充满了哀求，他澄澈的眼眸望向书生，祈求书生能给他一线生机。  
让他绝望的是，书生摇了摇头。接下来是堪称残忍的话语。  
“你既已知道我是谁，能深夜来寻我，又怎能称得上无意冒犯？我不曾伤你，你咬我肩膀，流了不少血。你要我原谅你？好啊，那你拿什么做补偿呢？”  
狐妖张了张嘴，无法回应。他自幼就生长于山林之间，质性自然，并无任何物什，可是如果他不回应对方的质问，自己势必落入更艰难的处境。  
就在狐妖犹豫不定的时候，书生开口了。  
“不如这样如何。你既伤了我，必然是要赔我的。你今晚来找我，是想和我交合。我也就遂了你的意，我解了你身上的绳子，我们继续做完。如今我被老头子锁在这房里，不得自由，我放你走以后，你到外面把这厢房的门打开，我出去以后自然也有我的去处，咱俩此后两不相欠。你看好不好？”  
狐妖听了书生的话，不可思议地眨了眨眼睛。  
书生轻笑了起来。  
“你不回答，我就当你默认了。那我们继续吧。”书生边说着边把狐妖抱起来，解了束缚他手脚的绳索。  
狐妖仰面躺倒，双腿被大力分开，压在身体两侧。他没有低下头看，但他能感觉到，书生火热粗大的性器抵在了他的臀缝间。

书生粗大的阳具掠过微弯的白色狐尾，撑开了粉色的小口，一点点插入，推平了所有幼嫩的褶皱。湿润的液体随着他的侵入而溢出，让那物进得更顺畅了一些。硕大圆润的龟头直顶到深处，暗红发紫的阴茎和上面凸起的血管被小小的穴口完全吞了进去。  
在这个过程中，狐妖偏过头咬着牙，努力不发出声音。他的手腕被书生的手牢牢抓着，压在身侧，他的腿被分得很开，光裸的脚趾落在床单上，在强烈的侵入感下忍不住蜷缩起来。而他颜色浅淡的性器一点点硬挺起来，好像是在渴求着爱抚。  
书生将自己完全插进去后，用手臂微微撑起身子。这个动作让他的性器移动了一点，狐妖本来将偏着头闭眼咬牙，因为这个动作发出一声轻哼，又软糯又惹人怜爱。书生的大手张开，抓住他的下巴，用力把他的头偏了过来，低头吻了上去。  
狐妖呜咽了一下，然后他的所有声音都被含在了书生口中。书生伸出舌头舔舐狐妖的上颚，让他又痒又麻，眼泪不由自主溢出了一些。而这时，书生也开始了动作。  
书生将龟头抵在甬道柔软的深处，开始用力顶弄。快感顿时席卷了狐妖的身体，他的唇还在被书生噬咬，下身又承受了疾风骤雨般的蹂躏，他下意识地夹紧身体，伸出双手环抱住书生赤裸的背部，双腿贴紧书生的双腿，阴茎的前端触着书生紧实的腹肌，在刮蹭中吐出清亮的液体，沾湿了书生的腹部。而他白色的尾巴随着书生一次又一次的撞击，猛地蜷起又松开。  
在狐妖爽得不能自已的同时，书生也被欲望吞噬了。狐妖下身的小嘴又紧又热，在他每一次挺入的时候都委屈地缩紧，而当他退出来时又用湿热的液体包裹，等待着接受下一次的挞伐。书生动得越来越快，他的囊袋拍击狐妖软软的臀肉，发出清脆的声响，他浓黑而硬的耻毛更是随着一次次动作撞到小小的穴口上，在软肉上留下了痕迹。  
狐妖最开始时还维持着一点理智，但快感越积越多，他本就松散了的长发随着一次次剧烈的摆动完全披散，有一些因为汗湿贴在通红的脸庞边，他的手臂更是紧紧搂住书生的身体，让唇贴着书生的肩头，随时准备咬下去。  
就在狐妖以为书生快要释放时，书生突然一手搂着他的腰，另一只手托着他的臀肉，把他硬生生抱到了腿上。这一剧烈的体位变化让狐妖难以承受，他露出整齐的白牙，一口咬住了书生没受伤的那一边肩膀。  
书生肯定是感觉到疼了，但他并不十分在意。他的腿剧烈抖动，让狐妖随着他的动作被一抛一接。每一次狐妖落下时，他的体重都让本就疼痛而麻痒的软肉被狠狠挞伐。这就像是在惊涛骇浪上被抛高，再狠狠甩下去，然后再一次被抛起，接受无穷无尽的折磨。在痛苦和快感交织的地狱中，狐妖唯一能抓住的浮木就是正抱着自己的那个人。但是仅仅抱住他还不够，即使在一片空白的脑海中，狐妖仅存的意识都一直在叫嚣，他想要这个人。所以唯一能让他抓住这个人的办法是——在高潮的前一刻，狐妖收紧双臂，将牙齿贴紧之前的动作时断断续续造成的细碎牙印，狠狠咬了下去！  
狐妖高潮了，他的身体大幅度痉挛，性器喷出了白色的汁水，后穴中大量淫液涌出。书生也低吼着达到了高潮，他的肌肉瞬间绷紧，硬了许久的性器释放在狐妖身体深处，与狐妖的体液交融在一起，充盈了还在颤抖不停的后穴。  
书生射精之后，抱着怀里的狐妖粗声喘息，他的手怜惜地抚过狐妖汗湿的长发，也移动到了他接近头顶的位置，温柔地揉弄两片薄薄的狐耳，轻轻在手指间把玩，直到狐妖发出抗议的轻哼声，他这才轻轻将狐妖平放到床上，粗大的性器一点点退了出去。  
刚刚经历高潮的小穴敏感得要命，在他抽出的过程中微微收紧，就仿佛是在挽留。而已经不再危险的巨物离开熟透了的穴口时，乳白色的液体夹杂着透明的液体，顺着臀缝缓缓流了出来。狐妖意识还没恢复，但失禁的羞耻感让他收紧了双腿，挡住了书生滚烫的视线。  
书生还在发愣，然而疼痛唤醒了他。书生偏头一看，之前没受伤的肩膀上，赫然添了一个新的牙印，正好和之前那个位置登对，牙印处渗了点血。  
书生皱了皱眉头。  
“怎么又咬我了？”  
狐妖听到“咬”这个字，突然一哆嗦。他的眼神恢复了一点清明，但仍是有点愣愣地望着书生。  
书生心里突然就噗呲笑了，刚才的那一点不愉快都随着这一笑而烟消云散。但他突然有了点别的主意——当然，是坏主意。

经过短暂的不应期后，书生的性器重新硬了起来。随着欲望的波澜又起，他再一次抱起了小小的狐妖。然后他下了床，把不着寸缕的狐妖抱到了书桌上。  
温热的臀肉接触到冰冷的书桌的瞬间，狐妖颤抖了一下。但是书生的双臂把他牢牢困在冰冷的桌面和书生赤裸精壮的身体之间，他逃脱不了。  
书生用眉弓和鼻梁摩挲着狐妖的脸颊，唇间发出沙哑的说话声：“真是伤人的妖精啊。先是咬了我的左肩，我念在你当时是情急之下急于逃脱，就没将你怎样，你却又咬了我的右肩。无故伤人，你说，该不该罚？”  
狐妖看着书生肩上仍在渗血的伤口，自知理亏，他还没想好应该怎么回应书生。因此他只是睁大双眼望着书生。  
书生看到狐妖虽然是黑发凌乱的样子，但因为他一直没说话，书生突然有了一种难以名状的怅然之感。  
狐妖的眼神太澄澈了。不管是在他第一眼看到狐妖时，亦或是他将狐妖压到身下挞伐时，又或者是现在，即使狐妖赤裸身体坐在冰冷的书桌上，他眼神最深处的某些东西都从没有化掉过。书生能感觉到，这不是幼稚，也不是天真，而是某种难以名状的通透——这不是人类的眼神，但也不会是普通妖精的眼神  
书生心里犹豫了起来。之前所有的不安都在此刻混杂了尴尬，无限放大。恍惚中，他有些失了方略。一想到这里，书生原本紧紧挟持着狐妖的身体向后退了一些。  
书生的眼睛垂了下来，落在狐妖白色的尾巴尖上。  
“你走吧。”书生的声音恢复了清明，带了点他平日的冷静和埋藏的失望。  
“阁下一直没说话，我却一直在喋喋不休。刚才对您多有冒犯，还望阁下见谅。”  
书生说完这句话，转身回到了床边，他将视线背向狐妖，等着狐妖离开。  
但狐妖没有动。然后书生听到了他的声音。这声音和之前他尚未女子形态时有一些区别，是清亮而带一点慵懒的少年音：“我动不了，您能把我抱回床上吗？我……想搂着您睡觉。”  
书生愕然回头，正迎上了狐妖的目光。  
“先寇布！是我该向您道歉的！我从小就认识您，但您不认识我。今夜我不告而来，确实是因为我想见您。但我又咬伤了您，让您无故受伤，请您多多恕罪！在下……在下是本地的狐妖，姓杨，杨文里。”  
于是书生愣愣走回了桌边，搂住狐妖的肩背，将他的双腿也一并抱到臂弯里。书生重新硬起来不久的性器也回到了湿软的穴口中。然后他微微用力，就着这样的姿势把狐妖抱回了床上。蜡烛已经熄灭了，有什么东西在黑暗中从桌边掉了下去，但是谁都没有在意这些。

第二天卯时，书生被外面的人声吵醒。然后他意识到——自己的怀里是空的。书生陡然清醒，他迅速直起身子，拉开床铺——然后他松了一口气。一只小小的白狐正蜷缩着身体，窝在被子下面，白色的毛发在晨光中泛着微光。


	2. Chapter 2

呜呜呜，跳回上一章即可


End file.
